


Zoe's Reconditioning

by ALewdInvention



Series: ARC Corperation [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Brainwashing, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Latex, Loss of Control, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Smut, Tiger Anthro, Transformation, bimbo, rimjob, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALewdInvention/pseuds/ALewdInvention
Summary: Zoe is sick and tired of her boyfriend ignoring her. All the calls to his workplace failed and ARC denies having an employee under the name Rex. So Zoe has decided to take matters into her own hands. She'll find her soon to be ex-boyfriend and figure out why he has been avoiding her.
Relationships: Human/furry - Relationship, Male/female, male/sissy
Series: ARC Corperation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023063
Kudos: 7





	Zoe's Reconditioning

Zoe woke up in a daze, her head was throbbing, but nowhere near as sore as the rest of her body. It felt like each body part was hit by a truck, especially her neck. She thought she might pass out again, but a strong jolt of electricity coursed up her spine and caused.... nothing? If anything Zoe felt refreshed and renewed by the jolt; however, Zoe’s problems were far from over.

She opened her eyes and found herself locked into a rather large machine that completely enveloped her arms and legs. The machine did a great job of showcasing her naked body to anyone who might walk in. Zoe’s body displayer many of the traits you might find on an alpha. Being a superior breeding bitch meant she had the perfect physique. Strong jawline, muscled physique, but she took care to hide her fangs when she was with the boys. Her snouted mouth, rimmed by slightly puffed lips (perfect for sucking) and long thick black lashes that accented her deep green animalistic eyes. Zoe knew she had a stare that could kill and she expected to need to use it on whoever captured her.

Since most of her muscled body was useless in these binds. Zoe’s muscled white-furred torso constantly flexed as she tried to wiggle out of bondage. Causing her perky D-cups to jiggle slightly as she moved. Her orange, white and black striped fur coat seemed mostly unscathed. Although Zoe noticed her head couldn’t be more than 4 ft from the ground. Odds are she’d need to look up at her punny human captors, pathetic... 

Soon Zoe felt immense embarrassment and not from her exposed body. She didn’t care if the lesser beings saw her, but she did care that they got the better of her. Zoe spat on the ground her rage building from the inevitable humiliation she would experience. Wondering how she got captured so easily?

Zoe’s was still hazy, but she tried to recall how she ended up in this mess. Zoe remembered sneaking into the ARC company’s outer grounds, past the plasma fences, following a tree-covered route to the entrance of the facility, but just before Zoe reached the front door she saw another mink out of the corner of her eye. Zoe assumed it must have been another tiger mink since its outline reminded her of her subspecies. However, the force of its attack was harder, faster, and stealthier than any mink she had fought before. 

She wondered, how it even heard her? Her padded feet and paws should have made her completely silent and Zoe knew she was one of the stealthiest of her species. It was embarrassing to think she got beaten by an opponent she didn’t even see or hear. And now Zoe was wondering if she was going to escape, let alone find her boyfriend Rex.

Zoe was beginning to wonder if finding Rex was even worth the trouble anymore. Sure Rex was a pretty hot stud, with a good dick too, but horse minks are hung. Plus a horse mink probably wouldn’t have the nerve to leave Zoe’s messages on “read” for a whole month, thought Zoe recounting the failed attempts to contact her boyfriend. 

All the calls to Rex’s cell failed, none of the other tigers had seen his graduation, and finally, when Zoe questioned the front gate guard she said they never heard of an employee called Rex. Zoe went ballistic on that gate guard, that dumb horse bitch had it coming for lying so blatantly to her and she would’ve done a lot more if armed guards didn’t chase her off. Finally, Zoe had enough and decided to put matters into her own two paws. Zoe thought sneaking into ARC might provide a few answers, but Zoe also assumed Rex had just gotten bored of her. Zoe might have not cared (as stated horse minks are pretty hung too), but the bitch boy didn’t say a word to her and that couldn’t stand. So at worst Zoe could beat the shit out of Rex before having a night on the town and at best she got her favourite dick back, but it seemed like Zoe was wrong on more levels than she currently knew.

It wouldn’t take too long for Zoe to receive her first visitor, he was a 5’10’’ human man with, chubby face, thick build, wearing a green shirt, slacks, and a lab coat. Zoe couldn’t believe how tiny and pathetic fully grown human males were, 6 ft was tall for their species, how disgusting. Zoe wondered how humans even managed to reach the stars being the most beta species she had met. However, Zoe realized that there were more important questions to ask and Zoe asked them with all the politeness she could muster, “Hey you scrawny fuckwit what authority do you have keeping me here?”

The man just ignored Zoe continuing over to a panel to enter some settings mumbling under his breath, “Ha, so spirited when they first start.”

“Hey, you!” The man turned his eyes narrowing them at Zoe, “Ya dumb beta bitch, I figured evolution could at least give you working ears. Since you're such a scrawny lit-mhppphhhhhhh!!” All of a sudden a force caused Zoe’s snout to close shut, she could still breathe, but talking was impossible.

“Ahhhh, much better, you're much more pleasant when you're muzzled mink.” Zoe gritted her teeth and managed a low growl at the man’s words, she wasn’t about to go down without a fight, or at least not without a lot of resistance. “But who knows maybe your handler will let you speak again.” The man started to snicker, “If you decide to be a good kitty, hehahaha…” The man's laughter trailed off as he exited, but Zoe kept on growling well after he left.

Zoe was furious, she lost the ability to move and now she couldn’t even scream to vent her newly building frustration. She was about to burst after that last human's words, how dare he say that she was getting a handler. Zoe was her own mink and didn’t need any stuck up fuck to tell her shit…… well except maybe how to get out of these binds, thought Zoe. She eventually calmed down and figured she might actually need to be polite to these lesser creatures if she was going to get away. So she snubbed her anger and after what felt like hours another man entered the room and he immediately questioned Zoe

“Oh, Zoe long time no see, how have you been?” Zoe looked up to see another human, slimy built with short black hair and an anchor beard. He walked rather confidently for a pipsqueak yet he seemed familiar, but Zoe couldn’t remember…

“Ha from your look it seems like you don’t remember me, do you?”

Zoe tried to respond, but only muffled growling emerged from her bound mouth.

“How rude of Calum leaving your psychic restraints on, here let me get that for you..” The man reached over Zoe’s head and without another second Zoe felt the pressure lift from her mouth again, but not without intense pain that spread across Zoe’s entire snout

“Aggghhhhh, my fucking Jaw you bastard it’s…” Though just as quickly as the discomfort came it left Zoe’s jaw and she almost felt better? 

“Wa-um what was that and what is this place!?” Zoe wanted to rip this guy's dick off but realized anger wouldn’t get her anywhere. 

“Well, that was a neuro-blocker that was activated by one of the other handlers when they decided to increase your restraints, where are you being naughty Zoe?” The man turned his shoulder to Zoe leaning slightly to give the girl a good look over. Revealing he was once of the ARC scientists at a patch of a strand of DNA with the letters ARC crossing the center.

“So you guys really did capture me…” Zoe’s voice became disheartened taking on a more exhausted tone. “But I wanna know what happened to Rex and why do you look so familiar?”

The man wrote a few notes on his clipboard before a smug smile came across his face, “Man Zoe, you’re so demanding, but at least you’re more polite than your boyfriend or should I say, ex-girlfriend.” The man chuckled, “Well more polite than he used to be, she’s a model employee now.”

Zoe looked up at the man confused, “Wait Rex is a man, don’t tell me you think we all look the same.”

The man’s chuckling turned into outright laughter, “Hehehaha-ho, no no nothing so barbaric, but better than explaining how about I show you.” The man turned his head to the side and whistled, “Oh Roxi be a dear and get in here, your ex wants to see you.”

Zoe was confused by the man’s words. Mispronouncing Rex’s name and gender, were all humans this stupid? Yet Zoe was quickly proved wrong not 10 seconds later a big-breasted tiger security officer entered the room or at least that was what she was supposed to be. Zoe, though she looked closer to a sex doll, the armoured security guard outfit clung to this girl’s voluptuous, borderline ridiculous features. Roxi was muscled, 7ft tall sporting a pair of massive H-cup tits that put Zoe’s to shame and an ass that bounced with each step she took into the room. Her face was feminine with puffy lips and long thick lashes. Yet the girl's hair was a long deep orange almost like Rex! Holy shit could that be Rex? Zoe’s expression shifted from its former cold gaze to one of complete shock.

“Roxi reporting for duty Robert, is the prisoner giving you trouble? I could like rough her up a bit if you wanted.” Roxi saluted with a big dumb smile on her face, as Robert responded, “Oh no need for that Roxi, such a good security guard. Does the big kitty want some head scratchies?”

Roxi’s long tail began to wag, “ Yes sir!” She quickly kneeled at Robert’s feet and hugged Robert’s midsection while he petted Roxi’s long dark orange hair. “Such a good kitty, you deserve a reward after doing such a great job capturing your ex.” Roxi couldn’t help but purr at her master’s praise, nuzzling his midsections as Robert ran his hands through her hair

Yet Zoe’s shock couldn’t last forever and she continued, “Wait Robert that sounds familiar…” Zoe thought for a moment, back to weeks ago when she made fun of that one futa girl what was her name...

“Wait!” Zoe shouted, “Your that beta kitten’s boy toy!” Zoe started to chuckle, snorting as she continued, “Haha, you actually decided to date Mally or Moxy or whatever the faker her name is. How desperate do you get, to be willing to date a beta futa...

“First off her name is Molly, not Beta or whatever crude insult your mind came up with, and second yes Molly is my girlfriend.” Robert resumed petting a very happy Roxi on the head smiling, “As for your Ex-boyfriend I think he better explain to you what happened.” Robert looked down and lifted Roxi’s chin, “Now Roxi tell Zoe exactly what happened.

“Teehee, sure Robert, but I’m not super good with words and stuff so help me if I need it okay.” Roxi looked up at Robert wide-eyed before standing up.

“Of course Roxi.”

“Yey thanks, Rob!”

Roxi turned and looked Zoe in her eyes. The tiger girl was unsure whether to be angry with Rex or pity him for his current situation, but despite her confused look Rex or now Roxi began her story.

“So like I was totally ready to be a job guy right, but I was silly and didn’t read, so ARC had no choice, but to do the extreme things on me and ummmmm.” Rox’s tone was soft and bubbly, but the tiger showed only happiness as she continued recounting, “Then I was given some super tasty pink mush which felt super good, but dumb old me forgot I had to pay, so I consumed too much to pay off in a month.” Roxi’s expression became sadder, “It felt super duper good to drink the pink goop, but I could not ever pay it off in like just a month.” Roxi’s expression lit up again, “But then Robert and Molly pulled some strings and got me this security job. Now I can pay off my 1.2 mill…. Or was it billion, hmmmmm.” Roxi turned back to Robert whining, “Rob I don’t get big numbers, can I pwease stop now?”

Robert began laughing, “But Roxi you haven’t told Roxi your favourite part of the job yet.”

Roxi placed her paw under her chin and thought for a whole minute before it looked like she remembered, “Oh yes sir how could I like forget, I’m such a ditz.” Roxi turned back to Zoe who was still listening silently to her story.

“Well like I super duper love dicks, Zoe!” Roxi shook her paws beside her head while squealing in delight.

“What the fuck do you mean you like dicks, you mean you wanted this Rex!?!” Zoe couldn’t hold back any longer and the rage flowed easily, “You dumb fucking bastarded how could you fall this, uggghhhhh.” All of a sudden Roxi jabbed Zoe right in the stomach, causing Zoe to cough and spit. She felt like she was about to vomit, yet she managed to keep it down as she meekly looked back up at Roxi.

“Aww now Roxi why did you do that?” Questioned Robert.

“Like she was being disobedient and I ummm, need to punish the disobedient new arrivals even if they are my like dummy ex. Did I do bad Rob?” Roxi gave him a wide-eyed look, almost tearing up.

“Of course not Roxi, but you better finish explaining to your ex.”

Roxi brightened up again, “Okay sir, but yea Roxi we’re done, over, no longer an item.”

Zoe just looked into Roxi’s eyes with an angry expression letting him continue, “Yea like since I took Robert's big tasty dick it's been great. I was meant to suck and be fucked by the nice members of ARC and I’m totally sure you’ll feel the same way soon Zoe!”

“Well said Robert, now would you like your second reward?”

“Yey, like yes yes yes yes!” Roxi jumped in place excitingly, before quickly taking off her gear to reveal her naked form which was nothing like Zoe remembered. The first thing noticed was Roxi’s pathetic shrivelled manhood. It wasn’t even an inch long and a thin latex suit clung to his micro dick; almost looking like it was tight enough to crush his now grape-sized testicles. The new Roxi was covered in tight latex, at first Zoe thought it was just a suit but she couldn’t be more than wrong. 

“Now Roxi is bent over on the wall, we want to give Zoe a proper introduction to what ARC is really about.”

Zoe was disturbed but managed to squawk out a, “Wha-what’s the black suite I…”

“Oh yes along with chemical improvements to Roxi ARC has added some physical ones as well. This black suite provides our kitty here with increased speed, strength, and durability.” Robert traced a circle around Roxi’s ass causing the latex to retract from inside the circled area, “It’s also an ARC smart product so it doesn’t get in the way of Roxi’s dick time.”

Roxi looked back panting like a horny bitch hands placed firmly against the wall, “Yes yes please don’t tease Roxi!!”

“Such a thirst kitty, just let me..” Robert unzipped his pants to reveal a huge foot long bitch breaker large enough to make Zoe’s jaw drop; it was even bigger than most of the horse minks she has seen.

“H-hu-human what the fuck is that thing?” Zoe sputtered out disturbed by the sheer size of the human’s endowment.

“Isn’t it obvious Zoe? It’s my cock and doesn’t worry you’ll have plenty of time to get acquainted with it, but first I need to reward my bitch.” Robert wasted no time drilling his cock into Roxi’s loosened asshole, who squealed in delight as his huge cock buried its way into Roxi’s puffy asshole.

Robert grabbed hold of Roxi’s long hair and pulled back forcing the last few inches of his massive meat inside Roxi’s loosened asshole. “Such a loyal kitty, you could have freed your girlfriend, Roxi.” Robert’s pounding started to get harder the impact shaking Roxi’s fat tiger ass while she panted, “MORE MORE MORE!” 

“Haha, why don’t you tell your ex why you didn’t save her Roxi?” Robert Taunted slapping Roxi across her fat furry ass cheeks.

“Eeeep, Yesh shir!” Roxi turned her head over to look at a miserable Zoe, she looked exhausted, her tongue falling out of her mouth and her eyes empty. “Zoe I didn’t like, do anything cause I’m a total sissy faaggggoottt!!” Roxi continued yowling as Roberty bottomed out inside her asshole. The base of Robert’s cock pressed right against Roxi’s puffy asshole, this made the tiger sissy squeal, “I-I’m like n-ne-aagghhh, n-never going back-k to p-pussyyy agaiiiinnnn!”

Roxi’s tiny tiger clitty shook, but no sperm came out. It appears Roxi was right she was a sissy faggot forever, because right after she finished her “explanation” to Zoe she turned back to Robert gyrating her hips begging, “I’m you sissy kitty master, agghhhh, p-please pound me like whenever!!”

Robert began petting Roxi’s hair almost lovingly before he swapped back to pulling an action that made Roxi groan and twitch, her hips shaking for her owner even more vigorously. Zoe had never seen Ro

“I think I’ll take you up on your offer Roxi, I’ll see if my supervisor can’t move you to guard below my office desk. Doesn’t rgghhh, that sound nice?” Robert rutted inside Roxi’s ass-pussy while she kept shaking her hips still hugging the wall.

“Ahgghh, th-tank -yoush mashteeerrrr!” Roxi kneed buckled under the pleasure and Robert, always the advantage seeker, pushed the tiger girl against the wall, her massive tits smushed up against the metal and whispered in her ear, “Good kitty.” Before dumping his thick load directly into her ass.

Roxi purred as thick spurt after spurt of her master’s thick cum flowed into her asshole. Zoe spat on the ground disgusted by what her ex had become, but too terrified to speak as the pair finished their mating right in front of her. Robert pulled out and looked over to Roxi, “Now Roxi, don’t spill any cum yet. Tight that fat furry ass for me.” Robert followed up his taunt with an immediate slap to his ass which caused his gaping puffy hole to tighten almost immediately as Roxi moaned, “Yes shir.”

“Such a good kitty now clean me up, just look at how dirty you made my dick and I think you know cleaning is part of your job description.” Roxi at Roberts command immediately recovered from her brutal ass breaking and moved over to Robert’shalf-hard filth cock and began licking like it was the tastiest treat she ever had.

“Phew, our employee loyalty rewards are great. Don’t you think Zoe?”

Zoe just ignored Robert’s word, turning her head away growling slightly. It was all she could do since these restraints weren’t giving way. “Haha you’re quite the defiant one, but don’t worry Zoe I’m sure you’ll grow to love your time at ARC in the Week you’ll be here.”

Zoe’s curiosity returned, “Wait week does that mean?”

Robert nodded, “Already ahead of you my dear, ARC can only legally detain you for a week before we let you free.”

“So all I have to do is wait a week and I can tell everyone what you weak little bastards did to Rex!” Roxi almost winded up for another hit to Zoe’s gullet but was stopped by Robert. “Don’t worry kitten I’ll handle Zoe.” Robert began petting Roxi’s head, which produced loud purring from Roxi as she finished licking up Robert’s filthy cock.

“Though yes Zoe after a week you can tell everyone about your stay, but we have some jobs for you to do as the week progresses.” Robert chuckled slightly and straightened up his lab coat. 

“Fuck you human I don’t have to do anything you fucking tortures say and besides I can’t exactly work while bound can I dumbass?” Roxi was slowly regaining her resistance now that it seemed there was hope for her survival. Yet her new-found determination just produced more laughter in her captor.

“Hahaha, I see why Roxi liked you, such a spunky mink, but…” Robert paused to zip up his pants. “You’re not being creative enough Zoe. I can think of at least one necessary position you can fill from down there.”

Robert moved over to the machine keeping Zoe bound and pressed a few buttons on a console, but Zoe had no idea what he did. All she felt was a small pin pick at the back of her neck. Like a bug just bit her, but for a second it almost felt like something was inserted, but then after 5 seconds, she couldn’t feel a thing.

“Ah, there we are all set up.” Robert sounded rather pleased with himself, despite the appearance that he didn’t do anything, which shook Zoe’s new nerves.

“W-wait what did you just do to me and wha…”

“Don’t worry Zoe you’ll find out in due time, but for now I think it's about time you started pulling your weight around here.” Robert turned his gaze away from Zoe and over to Roxi who was patiently waiting on the ground. “Roxi why don’t you be the first one to use the new company cum toilet?”

Roxi’s eyes lit up, “Wow oh my that’s like super great Robert, can I like start now?” Roxi’s tail began wagging excitedly as Robert answered, “Of course kitten just remember to use the right words or she won’t do her job.”

Roxi stood up and put on her best thinking face before nodding, “Yupper’s sir, I think I remember what to say.” 

Wait did they just say toilet? I’ll never do anything that disgusting for these fucking humans, Zoe thought to herself screaming over the pair, “NO FUCKING WAY AM I GOING TO BE A TOILET FOR YOU FUCKIN….”

Roxi looked down at an angry Zoe and giggled, “Teheh like eat up hun.” The second Zoe heard the words eat up her mouth opened and she couldn’t produce any other sounds but muffled groans and whines.

“Like wowie sir, she shut up super fast!” Roxi spun around pushing her ass right into Zoe’s mouth. “Like how did you do that sir?” Roxi’s puffy donut asshole pressed right against Zoe’s lips which almost instinctively pressed against the tightened hole. The musk was overpowering, a sweaty mix of both Roxi and Robert’s sexual fluids. Zoe might have liked the scent; if she wasn’t being held against her will.

“Oh just a little bit of experimental tech, nothing you need to worry about.” Robert looked down at Zoe, her face buried between Roxi’s mountainous jiggly cheeks, “As for you I look forward to working with you Zoe.” Robert waved at her and began walking to the door, but right before he left he turned, “Oh and one last thing Roxi I expect you to be in my office soon, me and Molly still need our fuck pet.”

Roxi cheered, “Yes sir!” Before refocusing back on her company mandated bathroom break.

“Like wowie Zoe you’re like super lucky, you get to eat cum allllll day while I have boring guard duty, ngghhhh.”

Zoe could feel Roxi’s ass parting and the thick tar-like load began to leak out of Roxi’s asshole, “You're going to want to take a deep breath,ngghhh ahhhh. Robert’s fourth load of the day is always super thick!”

Roxi clenched and squeezed, “Oh yea I think I can feel Molly’s loads from yesterday up there. You’re about to get a super tasty treat, Zoe!”

Wait Robert had cum 3 times already and what did she mean by Molly’s, aagghhh! Zoe’s internal despair was interrupted, by a torrent of thick tar-like spunk that oozed into her mouth coating her tongue. The taste was briny and she wanted to vomit, yet Zoe couldn’t even do that. She had no bodily control at all and it got worse when her tongue started moving against her will. Zoe could only weep as her tongue began scraping the inside of her ex’s asshole. Dragging more and more blobs of disgustingly thick mink and human cum load combo. It was more cum than Zoe had swallowed in her life and the flow wasn’t stopping.

“Hehe wow Zoe you’re getting nggghhh, into this. I like should tell all the other girls about you teehee. That way ngghhh, you’ll get to slurp down lots of tasty cum.” Roxi was merciless shitting out all the cum Robert had lovingly deposited into her asshole, all while Zoe against her will quickly licked every last drop until finally she was finished. The flow of thick musky cum stopped and Roxi’s ass retightened.

“Ahhhh that felt super good! Thanks sooo much, Zoe!” Roxi turned back to see his ex in shambles, her fur was matted with sweat, and spilled cum had leaked all over her tits and midsection staining them. Zoe’s face wasn’t better, her red hair was a mess, muzzle coated in cum; which only dripped down to her tits, and her mouth still agape filled with thick white cum. Zoe wanted to vomit it all up, but something was keeping her from retching and she wasn’t sure if it was a blessing or not.

“Tehehe I’m like such a ditzy sissy, sometimes I feel like my brain box is empty.” Roxi knocked on her head with her paw mocking her stupidity before continuing, “Zoe you can like flush now!” The second she heard the word flush she felt her body gulp down the last glop of cum in her mouth and she finally regained control of her jawline. Despite her recent use her eyes still looked defiant, but her throat was too sore to voice her anger, but Roxi picked up on her disposition, kneeling to face her ex with the same cheery disposition Roxi always had.

“Like I know you're a fussy kitty Zoe, but you’ll fit right in here soon I promise.” Roxi’s words didn’t do much to soothe her steely gaze.

“Oooof fine, be a pouty girl, but don’t complain to me when they cut off your cum supply.” Roxi began putting back on her security outfit, the latex suit once more reknitting itself back together as she slid on her armoured plates quite quickly. 

Though before Roxi left she turned back to Zoe one last time, “Oh yea, one last thing Zoe.” Zoe looked up, her eyes empty and glazed over; her face covered in filth, “Welcome to ARC!”


End file.
